


The ice havester-ess: an Arendelle tale (title work in progress)

by laurenmariemaybe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: First fanfic ever, Multi, PLEASE NOTE I AM NOT A WRITER I WAS JUST DYING TO SHARE THIS IDEA, Post-frozen, contains protenial frozen 2 spoilers, in my spare time and don't like writing discriptions, or you know maybe i'll just turn a blind eye to certain events in frozen 2, post-frozen 2, so you know like twenty plus years after frozen 2, this will need to be re-written after i've seen frozen 2 because it may change things, ummm speech heavy because i mostly write scripts, written by a uni student so you know beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: (the following chapters contain kristanna moments: [to be completed at the end)This fanfiction mostly follows in the eyes of Kristoff and Anna's daughter and this is her story? This summary sucks... just read it and see if you like it? Pretty please :))) thank you. Also Sarah is a bad storyteller because I am too.+ + +And again: PLEASE NOTE I AM NOT A FANFICTION WRITER I WAS JUST DYING TO SHARE THIS IDEA.





	1. The beginning

‘Once upon a time,” she began, “in a place right here was a king and a queen.. They had two kids called Anna and Elsa… basically Elsa grew up became queen… struck Anna and froze her heart… but Anna didn’t die because of this whole thing to do with an act of true love… oh what else…? On yeah then fast forward three years they go looking for what caused Elsa’s powers - everyone thinks it was something to do with the northern lights - you see… so they go up into the unknown and…. Well then Anna comes back and becomes queen and no-one knows what happened to Elsa…” The girl pulls a cloak over herself and dims the candle “But reckon she’s dead, dead, dead.”

A kid from the audience screams.“Noooooo." She clutches her Elsa doll, which is made of straw, tighter. Her nibble fingers turning white.

“It's fiction” the girl who told the story says bluntly.

“And you’re the worst story teller everrrrr” complains another kid.

“And I don’t know what to tell you,” the girl fights back, “I sell ice for a living. Who wants a song? It’s a tradition… _Every December when we gather around…_”

“Okay kids,” the organizer says, “I think that’s enough for today…”

“Okay bye kids,” says the girl, “don’t forget if you want a picture with Sven it’s 1-”

The crowd was already heading on to the next activity.

“No-one will want that.” grumbles the organizer.

The girl makes her way over to the saddened reindeer. “It’s okay Sept, I’ll take a picture with Sven.” She places her hand in a square and smilies.

“Well that wasn’t a success was it Sarah?” A man in his forties approaches her.

“Well it’s not my fault that my younger brother gets all the good genes.” she says, stroking Spet’s nose. “And he gets to rule…”

“I know that it’s not fair but it’s the law. We can’t change it.”

“The law is dumb… Plus they changed the law when grandpas got married. Why can’t they change it again?”

“Some people aren’t ready for a change. Plus maybe it’ll be refreshing to have a male leader after two females. One of whom who froze everything. And the other well... Plus your brother does more than you credit him. With your mum’s condition and all.”

“She’s going to die isn’t she, Dad?”

“We’re all going to die one day puppet.” He similes, laughter lines deepening. “Come on, let's go to the castle to find her. I believe that it’s family games night.”

+

“Oooo. It’s a carrot.”

“What no it’s a -”

“Ooo Sven! Sven!”

“No it’s feet. Foot. Oh foot size”

Everyone quietens at Sarah’s remark.

“How is it a foot?” a talking snowman asks.

“Don’t answer that Sarah.” Her father’s voice stern.

“Olaf,” she pounders if she should, “you know what, forget I said anything-”

“Kristoff,” a weak voice calls out, “I want to go to bed.”

Sarah’s father goes to his wife’s side. “Anna, are you sure? I- mean,” he sighs.

“Dad,” the young boy speaks up, “I can take her.”

Kristoff dismisses him. “No it’s alright you’ve both had quite a day. Didn’t Greda say that you'd have to revise trade affairs or something tonight?”

“Trade imports, yes, but…”

Sarah looks towards her brother helplessly. “Come on I’ll join you in the library with you. Fancy joining us Olaf?”

Olaf looks towards Anna, then to Kristoff. Kristoff nods and smiles a weak simile.

“Okay but-”

“Come with us you can George read his books and try and spot the fancy words-”

“Really? Okay well only if-”

“Dad?” Sarah asks.

Kristoff had been watching Anna’s eyes close. “Huh? Oh right yes,” Kristoff spluttered, ''Olaf go with them.”

Olaf goes and gives Anna a wet kiss on her cheek and then runs to the library after saying “Catch me if you can” to George and Sarah.

Sarah moves towards her father’s side. “Go sleep. Take her to bed. George and I have go this.”

Kristoff kisses her forehead side-on.”Thank you”

George comes forward and kisses his mother’s forehead. “Good night mom”

“Good night dear.” Anna’s hand reaches out to his cheek. “And sweet dreams”

Anna’s hand leaves George’s cheek and finds Sarah’s. Sarah leans in to her hand gently, kissing it lightly.

“Alright let’s go up, Anna.”

The children watch as Kristoff picks her up from the wheelchair like he did all those years ago but this time he didn’t have the support of Sven. Sven had died just before the children were born. He was buried beyond the mist. The burial was last time Anna and Elsa saw each other that Sarah was aware of. Elsa was seemingly content with the new way of her life. She had meant to meet the children when they came along. Kristoff went slightly insane on both times Anna went into labor. The second time nearly killed her. Despite wanting a big family Kristoff promised to Anna that her life was worth more than having more children. But despite this, Anna still kept on getting worse and no-one knew why.

Sarah still had vivid memories of a some-what healthy Anna. At five she remembers Anna walking down the stairs with her five month bump radiant as ever. Three years old, she remembers, her first role function her mother’s graceful way of dancing next to her father’s more clumsy way. The sound of her mother’s laughter that hadn’t been heard for nearly 6 years. Watching Anna weaken hadn’t been fair on Kristoff either. He had written many letters and visited the tolls many time to seek some kind of answer which they were unable to give him. He watched his wife disappear slowly in his arms. He no longer sold ice. It wasn’t the same without Sven anyways. He just wanted to be there for his wife. She was his reason.

“Are you okay?” Sarah looks towards her brother who had just spoken. He knew very little about this. He never heard what the villagers say about their queen’s worsening condition. The fact that they blame him-

“Yes I’m fine.” she replies. “I’m fine. Let’s go and catch Olaf.”

+

“In order to be successful with trade imports, one must-”

“Olaf can you please be quitter please” Sarah groans.

“It’s not my fault you’re not interested in this-”

“Well, I don’t understand why you are so interested in this- it’s not like my brother is going to make you his right hand man.”

Olaf looks shocked, he turns to George. “Tell her George tell her how I’m going to be your right hand man.”

“Erh…” starts George.

“Olaf you want to be free don’t you?" Sarah fights back. "Well, under George’s rule, you’d pretty much be a servant as his right hand man. Plus-”

“Oh wow. Look at the time it’s nearly midnight. Who’s tired?” asks George

“Not me.” Sarah and Olaf say in union.

“Plus you have to remember Olaf doesn’t sleep.” Sarah comments.

“Well he has a bed doesn’t he?” George tries again. “Olaf would you like to go to bed?”

“Okay then. I could do with a lie-down. Goodnight George.” he jumps down and stares at Sarah. “Sarah.”

“Olaf.” She replies coldly.

As Olaf closes the library door behind him, George sighs and stares at his sister. “You know you could be a bit nicer to him.”

She kicks her feet up on the table. “He’s a snowman.”

“He’s a talking _alive_ snowman, you know? He has feelings.”

Sarah rolls her eyes. “I’ll apologize tomorrow morning”

“Yes you will.”

Sarah gets up from her chair and starts heading towards the shelves.

“Um… What are you doing?” asks George looking up from his reading.

“Looking.”

“But you don’t read…”

Sarah turns to George and begins walking backwards. “But like do you ever wonder why Mom’s not getting any better.”

“Sure.”

“And there has to be some kind of reason that Dad missed. Did he ever check the library?”

“I don’t think he said that he ever did.”

“What if we find the answer here?” She looks towards her brother with a mischievous grin.


	2. The dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi... little warning this is kinda a filler chapter but does still have some semi-important information :) also i apologise for the spelling mistakes.

The dawn lights hits the open pages on the table. Books scattered everywhere. The brother shakes his sister awake. “Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!”

“Umph”

“What time is it?"

“Too early.”

“It’s 6:30…" His eyes widen. "I have to prepare for tomorrow. I-” He races out of the room.

“It’s only 6:30 in the morning.” she mumbles.

+

A well built figure learns against the library door frame and similes. “You missed breakfast.”

“Uh,” Sarah joists up, “What time is it?”

“11:30.” Kristoff replies “We all missed you. But, um, did you annoy Olaf last night he kept on waiting and asked about you?”

“Oh that right yeah.”

Kristoff sighs and inspects the open books on the table. “I did search the library by the way.”

“Huh wait what?”

“To try and make your mother better. In fact it was the first place it searched.” He moves towards the table. “Now where was the book?”

“What book?”

“The book that actually had the closest answer I could find to curing her. Finding you Aunt though is another problem.” Kristoff shugs. “I gave up.”

“So… what is it exactly, you know, with mum.”

Kristoff leans back in his seat. “You remember that I told you about the time when your Aunt froze your Mother’s heart-”

“Yeah and that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart I know…”

“Well the so called ‘frozen heart’ never exactly goes away. Your Mother and Aunt were close for a reason and well that reason kept Anna strong.” he says wimsfully.

“But she was fine during my childhood and i never saw Elsa… So i’m guessing she never did.”

“Oh no, Sarah she did.” Kristoff ponders. “Well not regularly or anything. They were infrequent vists to a meeting point in the mountains. But both of them turned up. A few months before the birth of your brother Elsa turned up for the final time and told Anna that she couldn’t return. She didn’t give any reason or anything. But you’re mother had her ideas. Something to do with a certain Southern Isles. But I went there 6 years ago and found nothing.”

“So you just gave up.”

“Sarah, I married your mother because I love her, not her sister. I was spending more time on this search for Elsa then I was spending with your mother.”

Sarah looked at her dad, there was sorrow in his eyes. “So let me.” she blurts out.

“Let you what?”

“Let me continue the search.”

Kristoff similes lightly.”And what if something happened to you?”

“I’m strong I can do it.”

Kristoff shakes his head and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m saying this because I love you. No. Besides, if the Southern Isles didn’t capture Elsa I think that Elsa would find her way back.”

“But what if she doesn’t know. Or maybe she wasn’t even captured. Maybe she thinks that Anna would be fine with you. Maybe-”

“Sarah no. Okay?”

+

Sarah makes her way towards the market with Geta. They have a list of things to get given to them from the kitchen staff.

“Yes, six eggs please.” Geta asks one of the street vendors. The merchant goes and grabs them and then hands them to her.

“Thank you.” Greta says, giving him the money. They walk a little further way. Greta looks towards Sarah. “Everything alright puppet?” 

“Fine thank you.” “Your father mentioned that you might have questions about your mother when she was a child.”

“I have more questions about the law, more like..” she mumbles.

“Pardon”

“Nothing. Oh look there’s bread.” They pay for the bread and continue onwards.

“You know, it may be hard to believe it now but your mother was a feisty young women, wise for her age and yes, a bit native.”

“Like when she married Hans after a day.”

“Engaged to be wedded dear but yes. Luckily, they asked for your aunt’s blessing. And thank goodness that Olaf found her.”

Sarah makes a 180 degree turn. “I’m sorry found her?”

“Yes dear, your mother was dying in the room, so I heard, nearly giving up but then Olaf wondered in and took her to try and find your father but blew away in the wind before they found him. And then well you know the details from there. My point is,” She says bending down, “is that Olaf deserves more credit then you give him. He’s like a ten year old boy bless him.”

“He’s older than me.”

“Snowmen don’t age.”

“So what?” Sarah chokes a little. “He’s like never going to die?"

“Well maybe one day.”

+

They all eat dinner in their parents room.

“This studying is doing my head in… All of this reading about trade imports and exports…” says George after it’s silent for a while.

“How are you finding it?” his mother asks weakly.

“Fine. It’s more of a problem trying to remember who we have trading links and the reason why we don't have trading links with others. Weasleton is stressing me out.”

“Blame your aunt.” Anna chuckles. “I had to travel over there to get good relations with King Ho- whatever his name is.”

They all stare at Anna then look to Kristoff. Kristoff just similes down at Anna.

“I don’t want any more,” Anna speaks into the silence and passes her plate to Kristoff, “but it was lovely.”

“I’ll send you compliments to Greda.” He kisses her forehead. Sarah watched this and takes a big bite.

“So Sarah how was your day? Any ice business?” Kristoff asks her.

Sarah places out a finger to have time to swallow her food. “Um no,” she says after finishing, “ I woke up late so there wasn’t really anytime. I went to the market with Geta to get some food for the week. That was it.”

“Maybe the day after tomorrow then.” Kristoff similes

“Maybe.”

Anna turns her head to look at Kristoff. He can’t hide anything from her. She knows that he misses the ice business. Part of her is pleased that he can share his experiences through his daughter.

“What is it?” Kristoff asks her.

“Go out one day,” she replies,”it’s been long enough.”

“What?” Kristoff and their daughter ask in union.

“Kristoff, you miss it. Come on. Besides, I’m sure that Sarah would like the company.” Anna looks towards their daughter.

“Yeah, sure” Sarah replies startled.

“Great. Today after tomorrow works well for both of you?”

Sarah says quiet.

“Anna-” Kristoff challenges

“You'll be here for all the preparations for tomorrow. The day after I’ll be fine with just Kai and Greda. Don’t worry about me.”

Sarah stops eating and looks at her father. She knows full well that that sentence is something he’s used to saying. Her father just looks at her mother and a part of her wonders if she’ll ever be so lucky to have a non-verbal argument with someone. A second later, her mother similes; she has clearly won.

“The day after tomorrow then.”


	3. The Spare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy congratulations getting through the really short chapters this is where you could say that things get interesting :)) or not... idk it depends what you're into and also how much you've been missing description and perfect spelling.

“Princess Sarah, Princess Sarah. You need to get ready, dear” It’s Greta on the other side of the door.

Sarah has just woken up and like her mother has a serious case of bedhead. “Reading for what?”

“Your brother’s courting ceremony.”

Sarah stares at the embodied dress at the foot of her bed. It’s red. Her father picked it out as he thought it was only fitting for both blondes to were red. The only real color difference between her dress and her father’s suit would be a hint of green to match Anna’s dress. She groans.

“Princess Sarah, I only need to know that you’re up.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m up I’ve been awake for hours.”

As soon as Sarah hears footsteps leave her door her head immediately hits the pillow.

+

“You sleep just like me you know.”

Sarah’s eyes open. “Huh what?”

Her eyes come to meet Anna wearing her dress in a wheelchair. “It’s your brother’s courting ceremony.”

“Oh so he’s actually found someone?”

“No, that’s exactly why were doing this.”

Sarah rubs her face and comments “why don’t you just send him up the mountain, make him find a beautiful ice havester-ess and let fate takes it’s course so I can sleep.”

“Sarah, you’re twenty years old. Surely you know that you’re father and I were the lucky ones. Secondly, shouldn’t you be past all these teenage lie-ins?”

“That didn’t stop you having teenage lie-ins until past 21.” she grumbles.

Anna’s checks redden “E-Excuse me?”

“I read Auntie Elsa’s dairies. They were quite informative.”

“Okay, can you please get up?”

Sarah groans “Why do I have to make an appearance. I just the spare.”

Anna looks at Sarah with some concern. “You’re not ‘just the spare’ and that’s why you’re coming. I expect to see you down the stairs in half an hour - and don’t give me that ‘I need half and hour to have a shower' nonsense; I know you inherited you’re father’s skill for five minute showers.” And with that her mother wheels out.

+

45 minutes later Sarah meets everybody else in the Grand hall. “I’m sorry there was a whole mix up with the makeup team and then they commented on how you couldn’t rush perfection-” She looks up to just see her family. “Um… where is everyone?”

“Your brother insisted that we didn’t start without you.” Her father states with a smilie. “You look beautiful Sarah.”

Sarah similes weakly.

Anna gives Sarah a look somewhere in between. “Um Kristoff” she says gesturing towards him to help her up. Kristoff does so. When she is leading against him slightly his arms support her, he tucks a stand of hair behind her ear. “Let’s go and welcome the guest Anna.”

George goes to his sister’s side and mummers “The dress is revolting.”

Sarah looks at him. “Well at least the one trying to get someone to love him tonight looks good.”

George does a little twirl and winks “I know.”

+

Sarah looks across the room. George is on his fifth girl of the night - dancing with wise - where as she is on her fifth plateful.

“You know princess if you want to keep that figure you should really stop eating.”

Sarah turns towards the prince and gives him a death stare. “You should know that I harvest ice for a living.”

“You should really leave that for the men.” then he turns away.

“W****er” she mutters under her breath.

She looks towards her parents they’re together talking to a old trade partner. Anna is taking the lead in the covestation-

“Care for a dance?”

Sarah stops eating a chocolate cake and then realises how she must look. She swallows it. “Um hi?”

“Hello… Oh did you not hear me introduce myself?” He asks. “I’m Henry the 13th of Legalirwen”

“Legal-what?”

“Legalirwen.”

“And thirteen as if you have thirteen siblings or..?”

“No.. no 13th henry of Legalirwen.”

“Ahh…” Henry looks at her charmed. “Let me guess, you’re not who this ball is for are you?”

“No… If you want to find them then you’d be looking for my brother.”

“Your brother… You’re the daughter of Queen Anna and Prince of consort Kristoff.”

“Um yeah,” she shuffles on her feet, “don’t expect much.”

His eyes look over her dress. “Yeah… I kinda got that from your dress.”

“Jeez thanks,” she rolls her eyes, “It was my dad who picked it out.”

“Um…” He glances over to Kristoff. “I hope you don’t mind me saying but Prince of consort really shouldn’t go into fashion.”

“Well he used to be in the ice business-”

“Which you are too, I heard you say that earlier.”

“Yeah.”

“How is it?”

Sarah wasn’t about to get into the whole world of ice havester-ing at her brother’s courting ceremony.

“How about that dance?” She asks instead.

Henry looks thrilled. “How about it?”

“Lead the way.”

+

It’s during the second song which Sarah dances with Henry when the staff starts looking a bit concerned. Sarah looks towards her brother. George is surrounded by a group of young ladies politely chatting so he can’t be what the staff are concerned about. But then she hears it someone fall. 

“Anna.” the voice is her father’s.

Sarah turns around and glances towards her brother who is looking at her with concern on his face only she can read. “But I’m only 15, I’m not old enough to be King.” Her head turns in the direction of the fall to meet her father’s eyes.

“Um I’ve got to go.” She says to Henry.

“Ice business?”

“You could say that.”

“But will I see you again?”

Sarah turns towards him and similes. “Maybe.”

She makes her way towards her father. “Where’s mum?”

“Our room but we’re going to the library. We don’t have much time.”

“Is she going to die?”

Her father stops speed-walking “Not if we can help it.”

+

They reach the entrance of the library. Kristoff opens the door and goes towards a bunch of books that Sarah remembers being something to do with the forest and tolls from her childhood. When Kristoff returns to her line of sight with a little notebook. He hands it to her. “This is everything that I found. Head to the north mountain on Spet over night then when you’re finished with the book you might have an idea where to go from there.”

“S-sorry what am I trying to find?”

“Well first your trying to find Marshmallow then well… also take Olaf with you and leave tonight. Don’t wait for anyone.” With that Kristoff exits the library.

“Yeah I don’t think i’m going to like this journey very much.” Sarah says to herself.

+

After finding Olaf in his room she found out that he was less than thrilled about the plan than she was. But then as soon as she mentioned this 'Marshmallow' he was overjoyed.

“Great," she says, "let’s get down to the stables and prepare Spet.”

+

Along with Olaf’s complaining Sarah is only half way through preparing Spet for travel. She has toren her dress on various tools. At some point her bother comes in.

“I wanted to see you before you leave.” She turns around and tackles her brother into an embrace. “Careful! The suit! I, on the other hand, have three hours of this ball left!”

She releases her grasp. “Sorry… but did I hear you say you’re going to miss me?”

“I never said that!”

“But-”

“No.”

“Okay but you are going to miss me.”

“_No_ ,in fact ,I'm jealous of you; you get to go on an adventure where as I have to stay here.”

“Someone will need to rule.”

“That’ll be dad.”

“But let's face it,” she gestures towards her dress, “he’s going to need help.”

“Yeah he will… okay fine I am going to miss you.”

“Ha knew it!”

Greda comes in a moment later. “Prince George, Miss Danela is here.”

“Ah yes bring her in.” Greta bowls her head as George turns towards his sister.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah says, “you asked for Danela?”

“Yeah why not. I remember that you too got along well when we were kids so I figured, if you couldn’t have me company you on your trip then I’d get Danela.”

“There’s a reason I never- Oh hello Danela.” Danela was standing in the doorway. “Nice dress, Sarah- or rather princess Sarah.” she says with a small bow.

“Thank you. And if we’re going to be together this whole trip just call me Sarah; it’s shorter.”

“Okay then- wait whole trip?” she says looking to George.

“I’m meant to be at a ball meeting my ‘one true love’ okay bye.”

“What- what?” sputters Sarah. It’s silent for a bit longer. “Well let’s head up the mountain.”

+

They’re about half way up the mountain. Sarah reads. Danela is asleep. Sarah hums a song her father used to sing to Sven.

“Reindeers are better than people; Spet don’t you think I’m right?”

“Shut up.” Danela mumbles.

Sarah looks over to her and similes before returning back to reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me recommendations on what to name Sarah's furry friend because i really can't decide names.
> 
> [Also:  
nobody:  
sarah: you should know, i harvest ice for a living]


	4. The voyage pt. 1

“No that’s not helpful Spet. I’ve already told you this is where my father’s entries left off. I’m not getting sleep.”

Danela blinks, she has arrived at the top of the mountain. She looks behind her Arendelle is so far away. Almost like a dot in the distance. Her head turns towards Sarah is grunting and kicking the show. Danela’s hands come up to the side of her face and adjusts her headscarf. It’s cold up here.

“Um… Is everything alright?” she asks.

“No everything is not alright.” Sarah sighs deeply. “My father’s journals stop here but they describe an ice castle but look can you see an ice castle?”

It doesn’t seem like a question to be answered. “Um no…”

“What the hell am i meant to do now?”

“Sorry, you didn’t have a plan?”

Sarah stares at her. “If I didn't have a plan how do you think-”

“I meant a plan B. Most ice harvesters you know have a plan B in case something goes wrong right?”

Sarah doesn’t reply. “Right?” Danela asks again.

“Right. Course most Ice harvesters have a plan B. But i’m not most ice harvesters am i?”

Danela looks around with a start. “Where’s the talking snowman friend thing?”

“Oh Olaf?” Sarah groans. “He went that way.” She says pointing to her right.

“And why didn’t you follow him?”

“Why should i he’s a snowman… this is his element.”

“Danela, Spet I think I’ve found something useful.” shouts Olaf

“After you,” Denela says, “I think you’re ‘spet’ now.”

“And this just gets better.”

+

They make their way to a little clearing.

“Oh,” Denela says, “there’s woodland up here… in the winter?”

“Mashmallow loves trees.” Olaf states.

“Okay,” says Danela slowly, “and Mashmallow is what exactly?”

“A snowman.”

“Does it happen to be a forty feet snowman or something?”

“They,” corrects Olaf, “but yes.”

“Why not he? I mean it looks like a he? Also snowmen… pronouns?” asks Sarah.

“Talking snowmen. We just find it rude when you call us an ‘it’. So we like collective-ness so we choose to use ‘they’ instead of ‘it’. Also you cant understand snowmen like Mashmallow because they can’t talk-”

“Wait,” Danela and Sarah say in union, “what?”

Olaf simply rolls his eyes. “Humans…” He steps towards Mashmallow. “Mashmallow, it’s me, Olaf. I’m your big brother remember. I wanted to see if you knew where Elsa was… Um, quick question though where are the snowgies?”

“Snowgies?” Danela asks.

“Don’t ask.” whispers Sarah.

Despite not knowing much - or anything really - about Mashmallow her father had told her all about the snowgies and whole he had to leave Anna’s party to bring the snowgies back. Kristoff often made them the villan’s annoying sidekick in his little stories. Mashmallow gunts. Danela and Sarah look at each other. Then a tear drops from Mashmallow’s eye.

“Um, Olaf,” asks Sarah curiously, “what is he saying?”

“Oh yes,” Olaf replies, momentary forgetting Sarah’s existence, “I forget that you humans cannot speak snowman. He is crying.”

“Yeah no duh! That much is obvious.”

“Sarah.” warns Danela. “Olaf um what does it mean?”

“That he doesn’t know where Elsa is.”

Danela looks to Sarah. “Elsa. I’m sorry but we’re looking for the queen that froze Ardenelle for-”

“Nobody died!” Sarah exclaims.

“Actually four. Four people died. Because while Hans stayed in the castle civilians wanted to escape. Four fell under the ice and it refroze.”

“Okay but then Elsa apologised, right?”

“No. She didn’t. Sure she arranged glorious banquets and feasts but it took for your Mother to see real change.”

“But your family only arrived a couple of years before you’re born-”

“Yes. But that doesn’t stop me from hearing street talk, princess. Because of you’re obsession with ice everyone assumed that you had ice powers.”

“That’s insane!”

“That what happens when a bunch of royalty lock themsleves in a castle.” She turns away from Sarah and sits on a rock.

Olaf sits by her side. “You know at times like these I like to imagine what it will be like when summer does come-”

“If you were a normal, non-protected snowman Olaf… You’d melt.” Sarah says walking around the clearing. Olaf gives her a disapproving stare.

+

She had been looking around the clearing for quite sometime while Olaf droned on and on about his mostly completed bucket list.

“Ah ha!” She couches down. And picks up the piece of metal that is laying on the floor and runs her hands along it lightly. “Um Olaf,” Sarah says waking back to where Olaf and Danela were sitting, “what is this?”

Danela turns around before Olaf does. “Well it’s a crown.”

“Yeah no duh. But who’s?”

“I don’t know,” replies Olaf, “maybe it’s Mashmallow’s.”

“Mashmallow has a crown?” Danela turns back to him.

“Of course, you can’t rule a kingdom without a crown-”

“Wait,” Sarah says, “my aunt never ruled with a crown maybe it’s hers!”

“Huh? But for all we know Elsa hasn’t come back here. I mean the castle your father described has melted-”

But Sarah wasn’t listening; she was dancing clutching the crown to her chest. “I don’t care, we have our first clue.”

“Oooo we do?” says Olaf. “But what does it mean?”

“Probably nothing-”

“Be quiet Danela. What it means Olaf,” whispers Sarah, “is that we go to the location and ask-”

“Yeah it means nothing-” starts Danela who then looks towards Sarah, “um… what are you doing?”

“Getting the sleigh ready. Olaf come on. Danela you’re welcome to head back or whatever but…” Sarah rambles on.

Danela looks back towards Arendelle and sighs lightly. It’s too far. “No. I’m-I’m coming.”

Olaf similes huge. “Yayyy Danela is coming!” “Yeah I’m coming- just don’t expect much Olaf.”

“I wasn’t.” delares Olaf. “But Sarah might.”

“I’m not Olaf.” She bites back. “Come on let’s just go, okay.”

Sarah looks over at Danela who decides to try and fluff some pillows so Olaf could lie-down. Sarah bit her lip lightly, trying to hide the happiness boiling up in her stomach.

+

They reach a place heavily gaurded by mist. “Does anyone have any clue how to get in?”

There’s a mumbled voice on the other side.

“Yeah it’s me Olaf and no I’m not with Kristoff or Sven. But I’m with his daughter and another reindeer, Spet.”


End file.
